sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Masika the Bat
Personality As a water type,Masika values compassion,caring,and deep feeling and believes in her heart.She's a romantic person and sees and reacts to beauty and tragedy.She's highly idealistic and intuitive.She is also very picky and selective of wearing clothes.Once she's on a shopping spree,she takes a very ''long time to finish. At the same time,she is also stern and tough on the people she cares for because she wants to show them tough love. Despite that, she isn't considered "cold" because she displays a high level of maturity and being a maternal figure towards young people who need support; especially Novo. Power(s) * Ergokinesis * Hydrokinesis Abilities Superhuman Speed:Despite her being able to move fast and go the speed of sound due to training in the military,she's only able to keep up with Hercules and/or Knuckles when she's running. Flight:Like a normal bat,she can fly by flapping her wings and being able to glide.But unlike running on the ground,she's able to fly sharply faster in the air. Superhuman Strength:As swift as she is,Makisa also has good terms of strength that's able to surprise any opponent she faces.As an average martial artist,she is able to use her bare fists and feet to smash solid brick and concrete. She can also lift very heavy boulders that are larger than herself. Superhuman Reflexes:During her training with her master sergeant when she was young,she is able to react more quickly towards whatever is thrown towards her(punches,kicks,thrown items,etc).She's able to get the upper hand because she's able to sense the 70% of water in a person's body instantly. Enhanced Hearing:As a bat,Masika possesses a highly and sensitive sense of hearing.She's able to hear sounds from people who turn invisible,listen to normal ants running/burrowing underground,hear incoming fire from very far away,etc.As a bat and former veteran,her ears are able to pick up noises from almost anywhere across the globe. She's able to control her hearing to the point where she can block out any distracting noise and focus on a specific frequency. Swimming:Since she loves water,she has talents of a very experienced swimmer.Her wings doesn't really get wet when she swims because her wings are water resistant,and also...a water user can't get her wings wet if she's a bat;that's like saying someone getting burnt because they're a fire user. Weapons '''Sniper Rifle (along with a pair of battle earplugs)' Bo Staff Backstory {Under Construction} Masika didn't really have a good childhood:Her mom and dad were constantly beating her up until she ran away at age 8. She was then found by a former veteran after sleeping in a park bench and was taken into military custody. Weaknesses Masika can't handle electricity very well. Too much loud noises can damage her hearing, which is why she always wears earplugs. Sand's silicate particles can absorb the moisture from water Manipulating waters from large bodies of water can leave her exhausted if used for too long. Loses stamina if too much spirit energy is used. Category:Mobians Category:Good Category:Bats